A week of muggle fun Old Version
by karrajoa
Summary: Ron's going to stay at Hermione's place a whole week during their vacation. Her parent's aren't home and the two teenagers are left by themselves,what will this mean to the two teenagers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the HP characters; don't make any money on this either...**

**Rated M for later chapters...**

A week of muggle fun

Chapter one – Mistaken

When he'd say yes to spend a whole week at Hermione's that summer he had thought it would be the three of them. Him, Hermione and Harry. Merlin, was he wrong. It turned out that Harry wasn't allowed by Dumbledore to leave the Dursley's yet. So now, Ron was going to spend a whole week with his girlfriend as of five months. It made him nervous, like really nervous.

It was going to be just the two of them, she had some way, and believe him, he didn't understand how, managed to persuade her parents to go on vacation without her.

The worst with the whole thing was "The Talk" which he had not gotten away with without from his father. He found it rather embarrassing, who is he fooling? He wanted to sink into the floor and stay there forever. So later on he had asked Bill about some of it, sure, that was embarrassing too, but not just as much as it had been with his father.

%&%&%&

"The Granger's" Ron spoke loud and clear. Hermione's place had been added to the floo network thanks to Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad, who worked at the Ministry of Magic.

**A/N: Please tell if you're interested in reading this story, coz I won't bother to write it if no one's going to read it... It's intended to be a multi-chapter story, and I kind of liked the idea, but now you have to tell me what you think. Please tell in a review, it doesn't even have to be a whole sentence just 'like' or 'dislike'. Oh, and ideas for what they can do is also appreciated, I have some ideas, but some of them can rubbish when I try to write them, so any ideas at all really =) I already have some chapters written, but they're still in my notebook, just have to write them in a word document.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week of muggle fun

Chapter two – First night

Ron stepped out of the fireplace after using a cleansing spell on himself to not spread ash through the whole living room.

Something suddenly jumped him.

Ron lost the grip on his trunk and it fell to the ground as he embraced Hermione. "Hey you."

"Merlin, I've missed you Ron," she gave him a peek on the cheek. "It's just been two weeks 'Mione," he answered her as he picked up his trunk again.

"I know, but we are used to be together every day, so two weeks is a pretty long time," she grabbed his free hand. "Here, I'll show you you're room."

She led him up the stairs and to the end of the hallway. She opened the last door on the left side to lead him into a white painted room. The room wasn't really big, but it wasn't really small either, anyway he doubted he would spend much time there. There was a bed that looked quite comfy with blue covers, a dresser and a desk in there too. The last piece of furniture in the room was a big bookshelf, filled to the brim with books. He guessed her parents shared her love for books.

"Don't be afraid to use magic in the house, I've put up a spell so muggles can't see it through the windows. My room is next to this, so if there's anything you need just tell me..." "Right now I need to snog my girlfriends senseless." Ron showed his lopsided grin that made her knees go weak.

He put down his trunk, cupped her face with one hand and kissed her fiercely. "I missed you too, y'know," he breathed in between kisses.

They stayed in his room for a while, snoging.

Until someone rang the doorbell.

"Who's that?" Ron looked surprised at Hermione. "It's the delivery guy I suppose. I ordered pizza for dinner." "Pisa?" Ron's face turned puzzled. "You'll love it," she answered him before walking out of the room and downstairs to open.

He followed soon after her, finding her in the doorway, handing a guy what had to be muggle money. In one hand she held a squared box, which was rather thin. "Bye." She closed the door and motioned for him to follow her into the living room.

Hermione put the box down on the table and disappeared to the kitchen, only to be back not long after with two bottles of butterbeer. She put the bottles down on the table too before she sat down in the couch next to him.

She opened the box and grabbed a slice of pizza. Ron followed her example and took a bite of it. Merlin, it was probably some of the best he had ever tasted in his whole life.

%&%&%&

"Maybe we should head to bed love?" Ron asked a half asleep Hermione. "Probably," she answered with a yawn.

She snuggled closer to him, more or less ignoring what he said. "So, you have any ideas about tomorrow?" he asked, curious, looking down on her, trying to figure out what she were thinking about.

"Yeah, I thought I would take you to catch a movie at the theatre. It's almost like a telly, and then I'll make dinner and we could just relax here in the evening." She gave him a small smile and a peek on the cheek.

"What do you think about it?" "Sounds good love, I'm just looking forwards to spend some time with you," he kissed her on the mouth. "But what about bed?"

She didn't look too pleased with the suggestion.

"I have nightmares Ron," she told him quiet, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

He hugged her tight. "It's okay Hermione, I have them too sometimes. You're safe love, I'll be in the room next-door, just come and wake me." He kissed the top of her head, doing his best to try and make her feel safe.

"I don't have them sometimes; I have them every bloody night." Her eyes started to fill with tears as he hugged her close again.

"I'll stay with you 'Mione, 'til you fall asleep."

They got up from the couch and walked upstairs. He let her go change in the bathroom and changed into his own PJ's, a pair of maroon bottoms and a white t-shirt.

When Hermione emerged from the bathroom he was waiting for her in the hallway. She took his hand and led him into her bedroom.

Ron took in the sight of it. The walls were painted a light purple colour and in the centre it was a queen-size bed with matching covers. Pushed against one of the walls were a dresser and a desk filled with parchment. One of the other walls was covered with bookshelves, filled to the brim with books and in one corner there were a big armchair. He imagined here sitting there, reading Hogwarts: A History.

Hermione led him to the bed and they lay down, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him so her back were against his front and their heads were resting on the same pillow.

"Night Ron."

"Night 'Mione."

**A/N: There you have the second chapter, and keep telling me what you think. Your reviews means everything to me, I wouldn't be here today without them, so keep them coming =) And I'll try and update soon again. I've given you the general idea about what's going to happen in the next chapter... but stay tuned if you want to know what I didn't tell :P **

**Listening to: Hallelujah – Rufus Wainwright**


	3. Chapter 3

A week of muggle fun

Chapter three – Fun with mac'n cheese

Ron watched Hermione sleep for a while. She was so beautiful when she slept, she was always beautiful, but in a special way when she slept. She looked so peaceful, like nothing in the world could be bad.

He didn't really know what to do right now, should he leave? He was just really supposed to stay there until she fell asleep, but he had fallen asleep himself without realising it. No, he couldn't leave her, he wanted to be there for her when she woke up.

He brushed some of her bushy hair out of her peaceful face. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes, a smile spread on her lips as she spotted him.

"Good morning love," he whispered.

"Good morning to you too," she answered him before she gave him a peek on the cheek.

He drew her closer and she snuggled up to him. "I didn't have any nightmares," she whispered.

"That's good love."

%&%&%&

"I thought you said it was like a telly," Ron said to her as they walked out from the cinema.

"Well, yeah, a movie is like the telly, only on a giant screen instead of a small one. And you pay a lot more to watch a movie in the cinema," Hermione told him.

"Yeah, I know that now don't I?" he gave her a kiss as they walked down the street to where Hermione had parked the car.

"Hermione? HERMIONE!"a girl's voice were heard calling.

Hermione spun around, obviously recognizing the voice calling her name. She spotted the girl, she was probably around their age. "Cass!"

Hermione let go of Ron's hand and caught the girl in a hug. Ron stood there, slightly annoyed that he didn't know who the girl were.

"Oh, sorry, Cass this is Ronald, my boyfriend. Ron this is Cassandra, my cousin and literally the only friend I had before I meet you and Harry." Ron and Cassandra shook hands.

"Well, fancy meeting you here Hermione, but I'm kind of late to work so I need to go. However, we need to catch up soon. I'll call you. Nice to meet you Ron," Cass added before she gave Hermione a haste hug and walked away quickly.

%&%&%&

Ron finished dinner fast. Merlin, muggle cooks were brilliant. That pisa thingy they ate last night and now this mac'n cheese thingy he had just finished were bloody brilliant!

"This stuff is some of the best I've ever tasted 'Mione, it might even compare to some of mum's food."

Hermione smiled at him, "My parent's won't really give this stuff to me, because it's so unhealthy. However, I did the grocery shopping myself before you came. I know you have a big appetite," she teased.

"Yeah, well, that's just healthy," Ron argued.

Hermione just giggled before continuing to eat her own food.

Ron moved his chair around and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing?" Her eyebrows furred as she asked, what was he up to now?

"Can't I just sit next to my beautiful girlfriend without having a hidden agenda?" he asked in a sweet voice, oh what a bad liar he was.

"Just spill," she told him seriously, she had known him for too long to not know when he was up to something.

Instead of saying anything he began to tickle her ribs. Oh, how she hated it when he did that, she found it rather annoying that he knew just where she was ticklish.

"Stop it, Ron!" but he didn't stop, he kept going and as she plunge herself at him they both fell of their chairs. Hermione on top of Ron in a rather intense position.

She noticed he gulped as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. She looked up in his face, meeting those intense blue orbs she loved so much. Neither of them did anything to get up from their positions.

She plunge herself at him again, only this time with her lips. They met his soft ones and they shared a romantic and passionate kiss there on her kitchen floor.

As their lips parted he spoke again, "do you mind? 'Coz I don't really think this is any good for my back..." he trailed off.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said as she got off him and sat back on her chair. He did the same and as she began to finish her food he grabbed her free hand and held it in his own large one. She smiled cute at him and he showed his lopsided grin.

He didn't let go before they started to clear of the table. When they had placed the dishes in the dishwasher they walked into the living room.

Ron plumped down on the couch, and dragged Hermione down with him. "So, have anything planed out for tonight?" he asked her suggestively. He knew it probably wouldn't get down to that yet, she had told him that she wasn't ready yet, and he would wait for her forever if he had to. But he could always try couldn't he?

Hermione giggled before kissing him. "Maybe, and I think it's a rather good idea to actually."

Ron put his arms around her waist and pressed her down onto him, the same way she had been on top of him on the floor not too long ago. "So, what's your great plan then miss-know-it-all?"

**A/N: So, that was it... 3****rd**** chapter. I already have the next chapter written in my notebook, probably going to be a few minor chances, but that always happen when I write =P Tell me what you think in a review and come up with ideas for what Ron and Hermione can do. I always appreciate it when you do, thanks to all of you who already has revived and keep doing it! And to all of you guys that has added the story to favourite or alert or me to favourite author or alert, thanks =D You guys rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

A week of muggle fun

Chapter four – Flying with you

"Common 'Mione, it'll be a lot more fun than this," Ron whined.

Hermione's 'good' idea was to drink butterbeer and play some muggle game he didn't really understand.

"You know I can't stand flying," she told him, just a hint of something scared in her voice.

"I know love, but don't you trust me?" He looked into her eyes, making sure she looked back at him, hoping she could understand some of his love for her by doing it.

"I'll always trust you Ron," she answered quietly.

"I won't let you fall 'Mione, I'll take care of the flying and you don't have to do anything else than to come with me."

She looked really torn, she wanted to trust Ron, but she couldn't stand heights at all.

"Okay then, but if I fall off, I'll be forced to hex you," she told him stubborn.

"That's all I need to hear love, I promise I'll be careful with the flying," he took her hand in his.

"You know I'll never let you down, in any way possible," he assured her and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll just get my broom and I'll be right back." He disappeared and Hermione was left with mixed emotions.

%&%&%&

"Get on love," Ron told Hermione as they were standing in her backyard. It wasn't really dark yet, only dusk and they didn't want to be seen by any muggles. Some of Hermione's neighbours were already suspicious about her parents' explanation about how she went to boarding school overseas.

Hermione climbed the broom and Ron followed, sitting behind her. He put his arms around her waist and grabbed the broom in front of her.

"If you wait a second I'll put my hair up in a bun so it won't blur your vision," she said to him, saying it only because she was scared he wouldn't see properly and they would crash into something.

"There's no need love, I've done this a million times before, I used to take Ginny before," he answered her, secretly wanting her hair to blow in his face.

Before she could argue with him he kicked off and they were in the air.

They flew over rooftops, Hermione holding on to the broom so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Relax love, it's not dangerous, and besides I've got you," he whispered calmly into her ear.

A while after that she had loosened her grip on the broom, feeling a bit calmer. That lasted about 5 minutes, until Ron had to take them higher up in the air because of some high buildings.

"C... can you please take us lower?" her voice sounded unsure. He took them about ten feet lower and she felt better, it wasn't really that high anymore.

"Relax 'Mione," he said calmly and she let he body relax a bit more than before where she had been stiff like a tree.

Ron laughed as he flew them over a pond and Hermione's hair blew into his face. It was magical, just like them.

%&%&%&

By the time they got back to Hermione's place it had gotten dark, Hermione was tired and ready for bed.

She opened the door and they walked inside as she yawned.

"I think you should head to bed love," Ron told her as he put down his broom right inside the door.

"Ron, sleep with me tonight," she more told him than asked.

Ron's eyes went wide with shock and his moth was slightly open. She wanted to...

His thought were interrupted by Hermione. "Not like that, just sleep, nothing else. I won't sleep without you there, I'll have a nightmare..." she started of seriously, but at the end she sounded more scared.

"Oh, yeah, sure 'Mione." He wanted her to sleep well, and if the only thing it took for her to do so would be sharing bed with him, he wouldn't deny her to have it. He actually rather liked the closeness of it.

She started to climb the stair and he followed her. He went in to grab his pyjamas and waited for her to finish in the bathroom before he went in to change and brush his teeth.

When he had finished he walked into her room, it looked all the same as the night before. The only difference was Hermione. The night before she had worn a pair of baggy PJ bottoms and a big T'shirt with the writing 'I love London', tonight she was wearing his old Chuddley Canons T-shirt that she had borrowed from him about 2 months ago and never returned.

He gulped at the sight and walked slowly over to her bed. He sat down on the edge and Hermione put down the book she had been reading and faced him after putting a mark in the book.

"I... uh," he tried to speak but his voice wouldn't do as he wanted.

"Something wrong?" she looked concerned and the tenderness in her voice made his heart beat hard against his chest.

"N... no, nothing," he finally managed to say after having cleared his voice.

She followed his glance and noticed he was looking at the shirt. "I hope its okay... It smells like you, makes me feel safe," she admitted.

"I don't mind, it suits you better anyway," he breathed as a grin appeared on his face.

She was wearing his shirt, and there was no doubt to whether she was wearing a bra underneath or not.

Hermione blushed and lay down. "Night then Ronald."

Ron lay down too, he closed some of the distance between them. They were lying face to face and he could feel her breath against his face. He put one arm around her waist and the other hand rested on the small of her back, underneath the shirt, but she didn't protest.

"Good night love."

%&%&%&

Hermione opened the door to her room, slowly to not make the door make any noise.

She walked barefoot over to her bed without a sound. She sat down on one side and stroke some hair out of Ron's face. He was snoring lightly and it made a small smile appear on her face.

He looked so young and innocent when he slept.

She was just about to wake him when she changed her mind. Breakfast could wait a little while.

She lay down on top of the covers and snuggled closer to him.

She liked to sleep next to Ron Weasley.

**A/N: I'm not really happy about this chapter, it took a sudden change when I started to write it. In my notebook it is way different, but I'll probably use that part in the net chapter or something, coz I rather like it. I promise that the next chapter'll focus more on what they do during the day. You'll probably hear more from Cass too, I promise that she'll bring some fun with her, and ther might also be a letter from Harry... Oh, what could happen? Stay tuned and find out =)**

**And keep leaving those wonderful reviews for me, they mean a lot and some of you know it can make my day, even before school :P**


	5. Chapter 5

A week of muggle fun

Chapter five – Suprise, suprise

The sound of a telephone ringing was what forced Hermione to get up from the couch and into the kitchen.

She walked over to the counter and picked up the telephone, answering it.

"Hermione speaking," she said into it.

"Hermione! It's Cass, I wanted to invite you over for my birthday party tonight."

"Oh, I don't know Cass, my boyfriend's here and I'm not sure if it's a good idea," she wasn't really keen on taking Ron with her to meet her cousin and her cousin's friends. He was bound to ask some question or other, it would just get awkward and Ron would look like a fool.

"Bring him with you, I haven't spoken to you in ages, and I've really missed you. It's just a small get together at my place. Common Hermy, you know you want and it'll be so nice to finally catch up again," Cass said pleadingly.

"I don't know Cass, Ron's not really found of strangers..."

"What? I don't have a problem with strangers!" she heard from behind her. She turned around and found Ron there, his hair wet from the shower he was just down from.

"Even I heard that Hermy, just stop by round eight and we'll catch up," Cass tried to convince her.

"Okay, we'll stop by if we have time," she glared at Ron as she said it. He didn't really look bothered by it, just turned around and grabbed an apple from the fridge.

%&%&%&

_To Hermione and Ron,_

_How are you? I'm coped up in my room most of the time. The Dursleys don't really want me here, figures... _

_What have you been doing lately? Hopefully something a lot more exciting than me, the most exciting thing I've done since school finished must have been to read through my potions book (YAY!) I think I'll move on to Divination next, to see if I'll actually be able to do the homework next year, instead of just making up something as always. _

_I can't wait to get out of here. Ron, do you think I can stay at the Burrow the last week before school as always? Can you please ask your mom about it?_

_I hope you guys don't kill each other, because if you did I'd be lonely and I would starve. The food you guys sent was delicious (even when it was dry it tasted better than what I get from the Dursleys)_

_Love Harry_

%&%&%&

"You finished soon 'Mione?" Ron asked her through the bathroom door after having knocked.

She had been in there for ages, he had finished changing over 20 minutes ago and was beginning to get restless. They were supposed to be at Hermione's cousin in 15 minutes and he had no idea about how long it took to drive there.

Just as he was about to knock again the door opened and Hermione came out.

Ron was speechless, Hermione looked gorgeous. She wore a jeans skirt which ended about 3 inches above her knees, a blue, fit top and a pair of high heels. Her hair hung down her back in perfect curls and she wore some light make up.

"I'm ready," she smiled at him with her perfect white pearls before she started to walk downstairs, her heels making a 'clack' sound as she walked.

He stared at her moving back a couple of seconds before he walked after her.

%&%&%&

Hermione held Ron's hand tight in her own as she rang the doorbell with her free hand.

Even outside the house they heard the music and they could see some people through a window. Just then the door opened and Cass' face looked out at them.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you here, you came!" the girl squealed, capturing Hermione in a hug.

When Cass let go of her they walked inside to lots of teenagers.

Hermione looked angry, no scratch that, she looked furious.

"I thought you said it was a _small _get together?" Hermione asked her cousin, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

It was nothing small about it. There were loads of teenagers, most of them with a cup of beer in one hand, some of them dancing, some of them in smaller groups talking, and Hermione guessed that her cousin didn't really know them all. The scene looked like it had been taken right out of a movie, an American movie with big parties.

"Yeah, we're not too many really," Cass tried to sound casual about it, but Hermione sensed that she had taken one too many drinks already.

"There's alcohol in the kitchen, feel free to take anything really. Come find me when you're done, we need to talk Hermy," Cass told in a hurry as a girl tugged on her arm, wanting her to follow her somewhere and they disappeared into a crowd.

"I can't believe her!" Hermione said out loud to herself.

"What?" Ron looks questioning at her, really not bothered about what's going on around him.

"All of this! Cass told it was only a small get together, and here we're stuck in a bloody party!"

"Wow Hermione, you look..." he leans closer to her and whispers into her ear. "Really hot when you're angry."

She blushes as he took her hand again.

"Okay, so you need to talk with Cass? Then let's go get some drinks and find her so we can get the hell out of here," Ron told her as he drag her into the kitchen.

"Ron, I have to warn you, this kind of beer isn't like butterbeer," she started anxious.

"I'll remember love," he answered. He let go of her hand as he grabbed two plastic cups from the table and poured some beer into them before he handed one to her.

"Cheers," he said before gulping down some.

%&%&%&

"Bloody hell, why did they do that?" Ron sounded annoyed, and Hermione answered with annoyed sight.

"They want us to... oh, God, I'm not going to spell it out for you Ronald!"

Ron's eyes went wide.

"They want us to shag?"

Hermione responded by nodding as her face turned slightly pink.

"Well, I'm not going to do that here, not with so many people, and I don't even know who that bed belongs to," he indicated to the bed in front of them.

"I'm tired of this, let's go home," she said, turned around and tried to open the door.

"Not before you and red-head shag," someone said from outside the door.

"Oh, honestly!" she said in a huff. She grabbed the edge of her top before she started to raise it slightly.

"What are you doing 'Mione?" Ron's eyes went wide again.

"Honestly!" she said again before she drew out her wand from the waistband of her skirt.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and aparated right outside her car.

"Now let's get home!" she said, still annoyed as she opened the door on the driver's side and sat in.

%&%&%&

Hermione tossed and turned over once again. She couldn't sleep, and she knew exactly why. Ron wasn't there in bed with her.

After the stunt some of her cousin's friend's had played on them she was pretty annoyed, the week had been good until that night. Why couldn't she just have stayed home instead of dragging Ron to that party? Not that she really knew there was a party though.

And she had taken it all out on Ron, when they returned home she was furious, at herself, but she had to take it out on him and she had left to bed. After making it clear that she didn't want him to join her tonight.

She got up from her bed, why bother trying to fall asleep when she knew she wouldn't?

She opened the door to the hall, and walked to the door to her left. Without bothering to knock she opened the door and stopped only when she was bending over the boy in the bed. She shook him wake.

"Wha?" he looked up at her with sleepy eyes, he had clearly no problem with falling asleep.

"I want you to shag me Ron."

**A/N: Cliff-hanger :P I'm evil... Next chapter is probably going to be a lot of fluff, maybe a bit lemon too? You'll have to wait and see for yourself. Next chapter'll probably be up during the next 3 days, 'coz I don't have school right now. **

**Leave some of those wonderful reviews, you know you want to :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**To: you guys who think Ron says 'love' a lot... I think it's a word he would have used, he just seems like that kind of person, and I know I use it, but I don't think I've used it too much, not yet :P**

**To: Gypsy, thanks for the review, and I'm sorry I left you (and all you others) with the cliffie, but I'm back now... And I like random :D You asked me in one of the reviews you left me in one of my other stories if English is my first language, it isn't Norwegian is.**

When Hermione woke up she stirred. There was a lot of different feeling she wasn't used to.

The feeling of strong arms holding her, the feeling of someone breathing in her neck and the feeling of skin against skin. Her eyes shot open.

Everything looked alright, she was in her own room, in her own bed.

Then a light snore.

Only seconds later she spotted her pyjamas on the floor, not far away from Ron's boxers.

Then last night came back into her mind.

"_I want you to shag me Ron."_

_His face went from almost asleep to shocked. "Um, you sure? Because you know I'll wait if you're..."_

"_Just shut up and kiss me."_

_He had gotten up from the bed and they shared a passionate kiss. He was just about to get her down on the bed when she stopped him._

"_Not in here, my room," she had told him before she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Then he had carried into her room, not braking contact with her lips before they were safe in her bed._

"Good morning 'Mione." He tightened his grip on her, squeezing her into him.

"Good morning." She felt like a fool, she had no idea about how to act. They were both naked and they had made love for the first time last night.

Ron kissed her bare shoulder. "You 'kay love?"

"Yeah, just thinking," she answered him, it didn't seem like he had any problem with how to act.

"That's new?" he asked playfully.

Hermione loosened his grip on her and turned around to face him. She was about to say something when he grabbed hold of her again and started to kiss her fiercely.

"I love you 'Mione."

"I love you too Ron."

%&%&%&

"What do you feel like doing today?" Ron asked Hermione during breakfast.

"Well, I thought since yesterday was such a disaster..." she trailed of, what she had just said could be taken the wrong way. No doubt.

"Not like that! I mean the whole thing at Cass', not... not last night." Hermione blushed hard as Ron took her hand and gave her his lopsided grin.

"That's good, 'coz I don't think it would have stopped me if it wasn't. I know I enjoyed it a lot," he winked at her, causing her to blush even more.

When she had regained her ability to speak she continued. "So I thought we could stay inside tonight and maybe watch a movie or something, just the two of us. I have to do some grocery shopping, but I thought we'd do that after breakfast and then we could take a swim in the pool if you want."

Ron cut her off with a kiss.

"You need to relax 'Mione," he told her.

"Shush with you, just listen. Tomorrow is planned out, I have a surprise for you, and it's going to be perfect. So I thought we'd just relax here today."

"I don't think you can give me any better surprise than last night," he told her with a wink. She replied by hitting him playfully on the chest.

They went back to their breakfast with a comfortable silence in the room.

Finally Hermione didn't find it hard to know how to act against him anymore, at least it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier.

When they had both finished their breakfast Hermione began clearing off the table. Just as she was about to open the dishwasher Ron came rushing over to her and did it.

"Let me finish clearing off here, and you can go get ready to do the grocery shopping."

She gave him a peek on the cheek. "Thanks Ron, I guess I should wear something else than your shirt."

"It's not like I mind, but I don't want to share you with all those randy guys out there," Ron told her playfully.

"Ow, lucky for you I don't want you to share me than Mr. Weasley. Oh, and if I remember correctly, you are one of those randy guys," she looked at him over her shoulder as she was on her way out of the kitchen.

"Well, I'm your randy guy, so it makes me okay thought."

Hermione didn't reply, she only gave him a wink before she left the kitchen.

%&%&%&

"What's that?"

Hermione looked over to where Ron pointed.

"It's a photo booth," she answered, kind of hoping he would be satisfied with the answer.

"A photo what?" He stopped, which made her stop too, because he had his arm around her waist.

"A photo booth, you put some muggle money into it and then you enter it and it take pictures of you," she smiled at him. He was so much like his father, fascinated by almost everything they didn't have in the wizard world.

Ron dragged her over to it. "Let's try then," he grinned at her. Hermione smiled back at him and put some coins in it before she sat down on Ron's lap.

Ron was so tall he almost didn't fit in it.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" "Just pose," she told him as the screen started to count down.

The first picture she lent her head onto his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her back.

On the second picture she pushed Ron almost away from the camera, making only a small part of him visible in one corner of the picture.

The third picture was of Ron kissing her neck and her laughing.

The fourth and last picture they both did grimaces. Both with their tongue hanging out of their mouth.

When they got out of the photo booth both of them were having laughing fits.

"That was fun, yeah?"

Hermione nodded before she grabbed Ron's hand and she took the pictures from the booth. Both burst out laughing when they saw the pictures.

After a while Hermione put it into her purse.

"Let's go get the shopping done," she told Ron and he nodded.

As they walked inside the supermarket the air was filled with an old song Hermione recognized.

"Common Ron, dance with me I love this song," her free hand grabbed Ron's other free hand and she motioned for him to start moving.

"Eh, Hermione, I know I'm not an expert on muggles or anything, but I don't think that's what you're supposed to do at a supermarket."

Hermione looked at him with disbelief. "The one day Ronald Weasley chooses to be mature..." she let go of his hands and started to walk away from him and towards the shelves.

Ron ran after her and grabbed her again. "Let's dance love," he said to her before he began moving and twisting her as the music came to 'I won't dance.'

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you with the cliffie guys, I've just had lots of problems with my laptop(s). I'm back now thought, and I'll try and update soon again. Remember I love it when you leave rewievs, 'coz I love it when you do!**


	7. Chapter 7

A week of muggle fun

Chapter seven – Randomness

As they drove home from the store they were both singing out loud to 'Take a ride with me'.

None of them knew the words, even thought Hermione knew a few of them.

As the song ended, they were both laughing hysterically.

"This music is a lot better than that stuff mom makes us listen to during Christmas!" Ron exclaimed.

"So much," Hermione agreed as they pulled into her driveway.

They got out of the car and brought the groceries into the kitchen.

Hermione began to pack out the groceries and put it in the fridge or in the shelves. Ron watched her as she did it and his face once again broke into a lopsided grin. Hermione turned around and faced him.

"What?" she eyed him up.

"I was just thinking about my gorges and smart and weird girlfriend." He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"Oh, so I'm the weird now?" She kissed his cheek.

"Well, a bit, but in a good way," he told her with a smile. "It's a part of what makes you the brilliant witch you are." He gave her a peek on the mouth.

"You know what? This brilliant witch wants to take a swim in the pool," she told him before she raced up the stairs.

Ron raced after her, but entered the guest bedroom to change instead of following her into her room.

He changed and walked downstairs and out a glass door in the living room that led out to the pool in the back yard.

A minute later Hermione came out the same door with two towels in her arms.

Ron's mouth shaped an O as he saw her.

She was wearing a white bikini with a colourful pattern.

"What?" she eyed him suspiciously.

Ron took a step closer to her, making their noses almost touch. "I've never thought of you as a bikini girl, you've always seemed like a bathing suit girl," he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I guess I could go change," she teased him.

"Not anymore," Ron told her as he picked her up and jumped into the pool with her in his arms.

Hermione was giggling when she came up from the water and when Ron came up some seconds later he looked confused. He would have guessed she'd be furious.

"You could've just asked me to keep the bikini on you know?" she slung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh, so if I hadn't done it you would swim without it?" he asked her in a suggestive voice when they parted.

"I guess you would have like that" she teased. "But unfortunately I've got a thing called neighbours."

"That's what you've got magic for," Ron said to her before he kissed her again.

"What if I'd rather want to take a swim?"

"Then you're just mean," he told her with a fake pout.

"I guess I'm mean then," Hermione said with a wink as she released herself from his arms and made her way to the other edge of the pool by swimming.

%&%&%&

Hermione put the bowl of popcorn on the table as she sat down in the sofa.

She had just put on a movie, she was forcing Ron to watch Grease with her.

She really loved the movie, she had since she watched it the first time as a little girl. Sure, when she saw it the first time she didn't really understand the entire story, but she had continued to watch it and every holiday she spent at her own home she would watch it at last once.

She sat down between Ron's legs and rested her head on his chest as the movie began.

As Ron watched the movie he found that he like it, a lot more than he would've thought. When Hermione had told him what a musical was he was sceptical, but he found he rather liked it. Thought he didn't understand all of the muggle things in it.

As the movie ended Ron stretched and gave a yawn.

"Looks like you should head to bed," Hermione said in a mock voice, showing Ron how irritating it was when he told her to go to bed.

"Yeah, looks like it," he answered. He made Hermione get up before he got up himself.

As Hermione was on her way to sit down again Ron picked her up by her waist and slung her over his shoulder.

"Not yet, but you're going with me," he told her.

He walked up the stairs and into the bathroom before he put her down. He knew she would never agree to going to bed without brushing her teeth.

"Why thank you for carrying me, you know I'm not paraplegic, right?"

"What?" Ron asked her, not knowing what the term meant.

"It means that I can't feel or use my legs," she told him in her know-it-all voice. "It's a muggle term."

"You know, I love having a girlfriend that knows almost everything," he teased her.

Hermione giggled and gave him a kiss.

When they were about to part Hermione didn't let Ron go.

"I need to take a shower," she told him with a shy smile.

"I'll go to bed then," he told her before he gave her a brief kiss and took a step away from her.

"There's room for two people in the shower," she told him in a whisper as she blushed.

Ron stopped dead in his track. Had his prim proper Hermione just suggested what he thought she suggested?

Hermione began to take of her sweatshirt and he walked over to her again. "You sure?" he looked into her chocolate eyes.

She gave him a small nod as she grabbed a hold of the brim on his t-shirt and helped him take it off.

**A/N: Okay, so I have tried writing lemon several times over the months now... Didn't work out to well :/ Sorry for leaving you guys for so long, but I'm on vacation now, so I have plenty of time! I promise to update at least one more story before Sunday.**


	8. Author's note

**Okay, so basically I don't ever do this! It's not often I post a chapter to a story that's not really a chapter, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I do it. **

**But on with was I'm going to tell you guys. It's been a long while since I've updated this story, even though I have half of the next chapter written out. But the thing is, I don't think I can continue this story the way it is now, so I'm going to rewrite the whole thing!**

**I hope some of you will continue to read the updated version when I post it, and even though it will be a side project while I work on Out of 40.000, I hope to finish it before I have my exams (late May, early June)**

**Love Karrajoa**


End file.
